


Silena Beauregard is a Traitor

by leedlebeetle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedlebeetle/pseuds/leedlebeetle
Summary: Now, that title might make you angry. But, you may remember that’s what drew called her in the lost hero. And, she WAS angry. This book will figure out why, and go into depth drew and Silena’s relationship from pjo, as well as Drew after the war. Might be sad to all my Silena lovers out there.
Kudos: 3





	Silena Beauregard is a Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew’s first day at Camp Half-Blood

Drew hopped out of her aunt’s jeep. She wasn’t too fond of jeeps, but that was alright. 

“Okay kiddo, let me get your bag out of the back for you” her aunt said, and trotted over to the trunk. “are you excited for your first summer here?”

“I guess. I wish I’d known sooner.” Drew studied the camp. There were nice-looking girls braiding each others hair, and boys play wrestling on the field near a wide, dark lake. 

“It was for your protection, sweetheart. You know that.”

“I know”

Her aunt handed her her stuff. Drew clutched it tightly to her body, and hugged it tight to her chest. Most the kids at camp were older than her, as she was merely ten years old.

“Alright, on the last day of camp I’ll be right here, ready to take you to your dad’s” her aunt patted her shoulder.

That was certainly a way to sink Drew’s spirits deeper than they already were.

Clearly they had shown on her face. Her aunt gave her a stern look, so she was sure not to talk about it. 

“Are you ready?”

“I guess” Drew shrugged. Her anxiety was building up faster and faster.

“Bye-Bye kiddo” she started the car.

“Bye” Drew waved the best she could under all her luggage. The Jeep rolled down the dirt road, leaving Drew as the newest member in an all new world. “I love you.” She called out, but bye now, she new there was no way anyone could hear her.

Drew sighed and trudged through a long grass field and past a tall tree that somehow made her cower. Wow-she was such a scaredy cat that even a tree scared her.

Immediately a pretty girl appeared next to her.

Drew didn’t know how she could miss her. The girl radiated beauty. She had light skin with warm undertones. Even by just looking in her eyes, she could tell she was kind. They were a warm, chocolate brown, with the curiosity of a newborn kitten hidden in them. “Hi!”

“Uh-Hi.”

“I’m Silena! Daughter of Aphrodite.”

“I-I’m Drew. Daughter of Harrison.”

“Cool! I’ve never heard of the god Harrison, though.” 

“He’s mortal. I don’t know who my mom is.”

“Oh” Silena’s face fell. “Well lemme take your stuff” She grabbed the duffle bag out of Drew’s hands. Dinners about to start. You should sit with the Hermes cabin. That’s where all the unclaimed ones go.”

“Ok” Silena led her to the dining pavilion.

Drew awkwardly sat down on the bench. A boy with light blonde hair was next to her, teasing another.

“Hey! A Newbie!” Said the other boy.

“Hi.”

The blonde boy turned around and drew noticed a huge scar running down his face. He grinned. “Hi”

After dinner right as all the campers were leaving, the boy talked to her.

“Hey, I’m Luke”

“Um, okay?” Drew didn’t know why Luke was talking to her.

“I think we could be friends”

“Maybe.” Drew lied. She didn’t know what it was, but something about him was very off putting.

“Maybe” 

Luke started to leave with the rest of the campers.

Then there was a poof, and drew was standing in a white chiton, and gold braided with her hair down her back “What?”

The campers turned around and smiled. Chiron, the camp instructor, knelt down

“Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite.”

Everyone clapped. It was half-hearted, but they still clapped.

Silena ran and gave her a big hug “We’re sisters!” 

Drew gave her a warm smile in return. “Yeah” she fell into the hug. “We’re sisters.”


End file.
